


Parental love

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys Kissing, Children, Crushes, First Dates, First Time Bottoming, Forced Relationship, Friendship, Gay Parents, Gossip, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Old Married Couple, Protective Parents, The Truth is Out There, True Love, WWE NXT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Shawn and the undertaker are married and have a son Mark is retired but as you know keeps going back and Shawn is with hunter on nxt.Seth is a thirty year old man who is still leaving with his parents after his Last break up with his long time boyfriend richochet. Now his parents have had it his a nightmare to live with so they hire Finn to pretend to date him and get him out of the house.Will it work ? Or will Seth see right through their plan.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Shawn Michaels & The Undertaker
Comments: 35
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fic feeling inspirational after watching moments of Shawn's career..
> 
> Seth is a little spoilt ohhk! Maybe too spoiledbringing it comes with having hunter for a gotfather and having the undertaker as a father and Shawn's only child.
> 
> Enjoy please I don't know what I was thinking writing this but please enjoy thank you so much for reading... Maybe it's this quarantine..

Wait let me get this straight you Shawn Michaels want me to pretend to date your son?" Finn asked confused.

Well if you put it like that it sounds like we're bad parents but yes" said Shawn.

Finn laughed I don't believe why don't you just ask him to leave?" He asked.

Shawn laughed" trust me we tried everything please Finn we'll pay you" he said.

Finn smiled I worked with Seth before he's not bad just a little spoilt but that's it" Finn said.

Shawn laughed I gave birth to him he's definitely spoiled " 

Finn raised his eyebrows.

When he was five he caused a scene at a toy store because some kid bought the same PlayStation as him" Shawn said.

Finn laughed a belly laugh.

Finn I'm glad you find it funny I was so embarrassed and when he was ten got us to buy him a dolphin" Shawn said shaking his head.

Finn please we will pay you just name your price" Shawn said.

Shawn I will do it for free that's how nice I am okay" Finn said laughing.

Cool remember ask him out for coffee or dinner it's up to you " he said.

Finn smiled " okay.

Work your charm get him to fall in love with your smile" said Shawn.

Finn nodded " okay" he said.

Shawn put his hand out for a handshake " thank you Finn for taking my son out of our house my husband and I thank you" he said shaking Finn's hand.

Finn left the office still chuckling.

Shawn arrived home at two in the morning and walked up to his son's room and found him sleeping he went up to him and kissed his hair and whispered" I love you baby hope you know that" he said and left shut the door and went to his bedroom opened the door and found mark sleeping he brushed his teeth , changed into his sleeping cloeths more like Mark's old t-shirts he smiled when he felt his husband move" morning " mark mumbled in sleep and Shawn blushed his always been weak for Mark's sleepy voice" morning go to sleep we'll talk in the morning " he said they kissed and went to bed.

Seth woke up and played PlayStation with rock music playing loud on the speakers finished sandwich and bags of cheap were all over the kitchen dining room table.

Shawn breathed hard and smiled" good morning sweetie" he said going up to kiss his son's forehead.

Seth jumped " dad you scared the beetles out of me" he said.

So what's for breakfast ?" Shawn asked.

Ohh! I had a sandwich and a coffee already" Seth said.

Shawn sighed you didn't make breakfast for everyone?" Shawn asked.

No! Dad Seth said and continued playing on his PlayStation.

Can you put on your headphones please not all of us want to hear that junk you call music" Shawn said preparing breakfast.

A few minutes later mark came downstairs and shook his head when he saw the dining room table.

This is all your fault you know" he said.

Shawn sighed he was so crushed after the break up I just wanted to help my baby" he said.

Now look at your work look at this Shawn it's like living with a pig " mark said.

Shawn smirked that is I'm going to fix it relax our get Seth out of the house plan is a go" he said.

What?" Mark asked.

Shawn smiled " yes Finn agreed and guess what he's doing it for free.

Mark smiled and kissed his husband he made sure that Seth was watching when he deepened the kiss.

Seth sighed loudly really guys I'm right here" ewe!" Double ewe!" He said and left to go to the pool.

This Finn boy better make it quick I'm sick and tired of this" he gestured to the living room filled with food and Seth's dirty laundry which was everywhere, Shawn kissed him again to shut him up." And I blame you " mark said.

Shawn looked at him "me?" He asked.

Yes I told you from the beginning this boy needs tough love but you said this is not the eighteen hundreds". Mark qouted his husband's words.

Shawn's phone chipped with a message he opened it and saw it was from Finn.

Finn... Landing in Tampa soon.

Shawn .. will send hotel location soon.

Finn ... Great see you then.

Shawn kissed mark the eagle has landed the bird will be out of the nest soon" he said.

Mark chuckled good I want to make love to you without worrying about my thirty year old son bugging into the room" .

Soon my love soon" Shawn said and They laughed and continued to eat breakfast more like mark feeding Shawn that's how in love they are.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark and Shawn sat in their lounge enjoying their afternoon when Seth walked in he opened the fridge and found food with labels on them he chuckled" really "he said out loud" labels and non of them has my name on them" he said.

Yeah! You need to start paying for everything from now on you buy groceries and do your own laundry and clean your bedroom" Seth scoffed " you can't be serious dad " mark smiled " your dad forgot to mention start paying rent" he said.

Seth's tried to plead with his dad by doing the puppy eyes he knew his dad can't resist.

It's not gonna work this time Buddy you're not sixteen anymore it's time you became an adult " Seth chuckled " you guys are serious " daddy " he called.

Shawn smiled " how about you go get groceries " he said handing him the list.

Seth grabbed it and left for the market.

Finn was walking around the market with Bayley who was mad from being dragged out of her house " I can't believe you only been here for a week but you're controlling my diet" she said.

Look you can't change your diet because you're on leave " he said grabbing meatless Patty's.

" Bayley groaned " but I feel like eating meat " she whined.

Please go find olive oil extra virgin Bayley" Finn said.

" Yes mom" she said and left.

Finn only smiled and shook his head , he kept looking at the meatless products when he heard a familiar voice.

Seth!" He asked.

Seth turned and smiled Finn what are you doing here?" He asked.

Shopping" Finn said.

Seth laughed no I mean here in Tampa ?" 

I'm here to see Bayley couldn't go home apparently I have been neglecting our friendship" he said in air qoutes.

Ohh! Seth chuckled are you guys together?" He asked.

No!no! You mean like dating?" Finn asked.

Yeah! Like dating" Seth said.

No! We not dating she's my friend friend nothing more" he said.

Cool " Seth said and Finn blushed " moved closer uhm.. wanna grab dinner ?" He asked.

Like a date ?" Finn had to ask.

Seth cubed Finn's cheeks and licked his lips" Yeah like a date " he said.

Finn felt something move inside of him and he nodded because he didn't trust himself to speak.

Cool Seth said handing Finn his phone , Finn punched in the numbers and handed it back to Seth who saved his numbers and called Finn just to save his digits he licked his lips and rubbed his thumb on Finn's lips " text me the address and I will pick you up" he said and left.

Bayley Came back as Seth was about to leave " she smiled ohh hi Seth" she said.

Seth smiled hello Bayley nice to see you " he said and left.

Seth arrived home and put the groceries on the table " don't wait up for me tonight " he said climbing the stairs.

Shawn frowned what do you mean don't wait up?" He asked.

I mean I got a date so I won't be eating here tonight" he said and and left for his bedroom.

Shawn smiled do we know him or her ?" He asked before Seth could go any further.

Yeah dad you both know him it's Finn balor you know from NXT " he said and walked away.

Shawn looked at mark " it's working baby " he said.

Mark chuckled let's hope Seth will be gone till midnight because I have plans for tonight" 

Shawn smiled oh! Someone is feeling lucky tonight " he said chuckling they kissed and Shawn laughed into the kiss.

Mark moved his thumb on Shawn's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we know where Seth gets the thumbs lips thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's just the parents next it's the date... 
> 
> We'll get to know how the date went.

So let me get this straight when Seth moves out you gonna turn his bedroom into a wine cellar?" Shawn asked looking directly at mark while mark was pounding in to him.

Yeah! And then we gonna go on that cruise ship we always planned on going" said mark hiting Shawn's prostate.

Mmmh! Shawn moaned.

You happy ?" He asked .

Shawn bit his lip and kissed mark " ohh I wanna marry you " he said , mark smirked to late for that honey" he said.

Ohh! Mark this feels like we nineteen again you have all this energy , did you have an energy drink?" Shawn asked out of breath.

No! I took the green pill ?" He said.

Mmm!" Shawn moaned as they came together, after coming down from their high's, " you took Viagra?" Shawn asked with a chuckle.

Mark chuckled " yes I took Viagra" he said and they both laughed out loud.

We not as young as we used to be " mark said kissing Shawn's forehead.

Shawn smiled I know and I loved it " Shawn blushed and kissed Mark's lips.

I love you undertaker" Shawn said.

I love you too the heartbreak kid" mark said and moved Shawn's hair from his face. " It's so funny how you were the heartbreak kid but never broke my heart" mark said.

Shawn chuckled I always told myself I will never let my in ring character control the real me" he said.

Yeah! You always been a hopeless romantic" mark teased.

I'm glad you choose me not Bret " said mark.

It's always been you mark Bret was a distruction I was hurt when I saw you with Kelly Kelly and I wanted to make you jealous" Shawn said.

Well I never actually loved her she was just there because I couldn't have you " mark smiled making Shawn laugh" imagine my surprise when you went up to my hotel after Bret stood you up" Shawn laughed I went all out for our date and he stood me up" mark laughed" it's not funny mark because I shaved " Shawn said and They laughed.

Well I'm glad you came to my room that night" mark said.

Well together we made a beautiful boy you and I " mark said.

Well now I regret it you should have stayed with Bret Hart" mark said and getting a slap from Shawn" mark don't say things like that" Shawn said.

mark smiled I'm actually proud of our little devil he has obtained a lot of success" Shawn nodded.

He has hasn't he mark we did not fail as parents we raised a very smart boy " Shawn said and mark kissed him.

I'm sleepy baby " he said and Shawn agreed and they slept well in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date... It's nothing fancy...

Woow! This is your boat?" Finn asked.

No! It's my dads's my pops bought it for my dad when he was pregnant " Seth said.

Wow! That's so romantic" said Finn.

Yeah! My dad's are like that" Seth said starting the Yacht.

Where we going?" Finn asked.

You'll see " Seth said.

So how does it feel to be the son of the undertaker?" Finn asked.

Seth chuckled scarry" he said.

Finn laughed " what?" He asked.

Yeah! When I was 15 see it was just me and my dad Shawn and mark was traveling" he said handing Finn a beer" and " Finn said.

So my dads left me alone for the whole week of traveling for raw " he said pausing to sip his beer." So i threw a party " he said .

Finn chuckled a little .

A week later they came home I mean the party is long gone and everything is fine so I thought."

it's around two in the morning when they arrived and out like a light " he chuckled a little at the memory. " So they comes home" he said " and what happened ?" Finn asked.

" Someone stole my pop's undertaker hat and I didn't even notice" but he did.

Finn laughed and Seth smiled Finn had a beautiful laugh.

He woke me up and interrogated me had me cleaning his cars and bikes and doing chores " he said.

Finn smiled that's not bad" he said.

For two full years and then I lost my universal championship I was scared to go home for Christmas" he said.

Finn laughed at Seth.

But my dad Shawn always got my back" Seth said stoping the boat.

We are here" Seth said.

Finn looked around but we in the middle of nowhere" he said.

No! Not nowhere this is my friend Malik's place food is great here" Seth said taking Finn's hand helping him get out of the boat" Finn blushed " Seth I'm not a girl " Finn said getting out.

It's curtursy " he said.

Do you take all your dates here?" Finn had to ask.

No! Haven't been on a date in a while just got out of a long time relationship" he said.

Really is it someone we work with?" Finn asked.

Seth nodded yes" he said.

Finn raised his eyebrows" who?" He asked.

Richochet we dated for five years until he decided to just pack up and leave without explanation" Seth said.

I'm sorry" Finn said.

No! It's okay I'm cool now " Seth said.

Yoo! Sethie is that you man " said an Indian accent.

Yeah! " He said shaking his hand.

And who is this treasure ?" Malik asked taking Finn's hand and kissing it.

Finn blushed" I'm Finn " he said.

Seth pulled him close Malik this is Finn balor Finn this is Malik he runs this place" he introduced.

Nice to meet you " Finn said.

Good I saved you your usual spot " he said and left.

Malik serves the best Indian food" Seth said.

Finn smiled .

But tonight we having samoosa very hot" Seth said.

Malik brought the food over and Finn wanted a glass of water after eating one .

" It's hot " he said Seth smiled.

Finn chuckled " I can't feel my toungue" he said.

They had dinner and after a couple of hours before closing time they said goodbye to Malik who told Finn to treasure Seth's heart and they for the boat.

They sat in the boat and drank beer until they fell asleep it was a warm summer night so they slept in the boat.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth woke up and watched the sun raise a few minutes later Finn woke up too he smiled " good morning " Finn said.

Seth smiled " good morning did you sleep well?" He asked.

Finn yawned it's not my mattress but I was in your arms" Finn said blushing beet red.

So you had a great time ?" Seth asked.

Finn nodded " yeah I actually enjoyed it thanks and I've been thinking " he said taking Seth's hand" that maybe I don't know go for breakfast this morning" he suggested.

Seth pulled him close " and I would love to have breakfast with you" he said.

Great " Finn said.

That means we have to go home and change and I know this great coffee spot that I'm sure you going to like" said Seth.

They took the boat back hugged and went their separate ways promising to meet in half and hour.

I'm telling you mark he's not in his room so that means he never came home" Shawn said making breakfast.

Good " mark said going through his morning News app.

Mark that is our child he could be hurt or killed I'm starting to get worried his not answering his phone" Shawn said.

His 30 years old still living with his parents I say he should start paying me " mark said.

Shawn chuckled mark parents don't take money from their children" Shawn handed mark his breakfast.

We should have made him a sibling you know a little brother or sister " mark said.

Mark honey you know we couldn't ..... Shawn did not finish that is when the door opened and their son walked in.

Good morning baby how did it go I noticed you didn't come home last night" Shawn said.

Yeah we took you boat and last track of time" Seth said putting his keys on the table and his phone in the charger.

So I'm guessing the date went well?" Shawn asked.

You took my boat the one I bought for your dad?" Mark asked.

Yeah! Pops is that a problem?" Seth asked.

No i don't have a problem it's not like you ever listened to me like father like son " mark said looking at Shawn.

Shawn rolled his eyes and looked at his son " are you joining us for dinner?" He asked.

Seth smirked no Finn and I are going out for breakfast so pops can I have my plate" Seth said.

Yes I will eat it since it's my house that makes them my food" mark said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

Go get ready honey" he gastured to Seth who was going to be late.

Now in a Friday I'm leaving for hunters twenty five anniversary I expect you boys to behave " Shawn said.

Sure I can baby sit my son and his dog " mark said with a sigh.

Seth emerged from upstairs dressed in his casual wear " so I'm off to breakfast with Finn I will see you guys soon" he said grabbing his car keys.

As soon as the door shut mark lifted Shawn and put him on the kitchen counter and they started to kiss and the kiss turned passionate mark was about to pull Shawn's shirt when the door opened and they heard a loud shout.

" OHH! JESUS MY EYES IM JUST A CHILD HOW DO I UNSEE THAT JEZZ" he said .

They laughed honey what are you doing back ?" Shawn asked.

I forgot my phone" Seth said taking it he turned to his parents" you guys are grouse we eat on that counter" he said switching his phone on.

Now I'm late " he said texting Finn.

As soon as the door shut they busted into laughter " mark put his hands on Shawn's weist " now where were we?" He asked.

You were about to show how much you love me Deadman" Shawn said kissing mark

Mark smirked and did just that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once read a hunter and Kofi Kingston fic and I loved it.. so I had to per them here.. hope you enjoy.... And here exevier is the same age as Seth...

Can't believe you left mark and Seth alone ?" Hunter asked asked as they sat having lunch before Shawn took off.

Yes! Their fine I called this morning their fine" Shawn said.

Hunter laughed " if Kofi left me with exevier for a whole weekend he would find the house on fire " hunter said laughing and they both laughed.

Mark loves his son you know" Shawn said.

Hunter raised his eyebrows.

Ohh! Don't give me that look" Shawn said chuckling.

What?" I'm just surprised that's all.

Listen when Seth was three and we promised to take him to Disneyland on his birthday but he got sick" said Shawn chuckling at the memory.

Hunter smiled waiting to hear more.

We ended up in the ER and Seth was admitted for entire weekend" Shawn said smiling. " And mark went out and rented a bugs bunny costume and convinced everyone that bugs bunny was visiting the hospital" Shawn said laughing at the memory.

Hunter laughed a full belly laugh just picturing the serious undertaker in a rabbit costume....

That's when I knew that my husband the Deadman was a wonderful father" Shawn said.

I just can't believe it " hunter said laughing.

Believe it because it's true" Shawn said eating his meal , with hunter still laughing.

......... ..... .....

Wow! Seth this is beautiful wow! I didn't know you ride" Finn said admiring the bike.

Yeah! I ride got my first dukati at 15 so I'm kinda good" Seth said bragging lightly.

Finn smiled ohh! Okay! Damn this Harley is beautiful Seth" Finn said.

Seth smirked.

Well I'm taking you for a ride" he said.

Finn blushed and bowed I'm honored " he said.

Seth smiled well my pops the undertaker collects them so he gave me this one tonight to go out " Seth said.

Wow! Son of a legend." Finn said smiling.

Well son of legends but it's not important " he gave Finn a helmet and they got on the bike Finn seating behind Seth and hands around his waist.

They took off to watch the sunset.

Shawn arrived home to find mark sitting on the patio watching the sunset." Hey you " he said.

Mark smiled hey is for horses love" said mark.

Shawn smiled where's our bundle of joy?" He asked laughing.

Out on a date" said mark.

Ohh! When we spoke he said they didn't have anything planned tonight" Shawn said.

Well I needed some me time and couldn't do that with Seth around no" mark said.

But his car is there so did Finn picked him up?" Shawn asked.

No I gave him one of the bikes " mark said .

Shawn raised his head from his husband's chest" you gave Seth one of your babies?" He asked.

Mark smiled yes I did I wanted him out of my hair" mark said causing Shawn to laugh..

....... ..... ...

I'm so busy I never get to see such beaty " Finn said.

He was leaning on the bike and Seth smiled as he took out his phone to take a picture of Finn smiling.

You look beautiful" he said.

Finn blushed men are handsome not beautiful" Finn said.

Seth moved closer and licked his lips" can I kiss you he asked?" Finn blushed and nodded his head." Yes you can" he said and their lips smashed into each other.

When Seth pulled back they were laughing" wow! Your lips are cold" Finn said.

Seth chuckled " sorry" .

Finn blushed it's okay" he said.

They switched positions Seth now was leaning on the bike and Finn was leaning on to him they watched the sunset until they started kissing again.


	7. Chapter 7

Finn has been gone for two weeks now and Seth has been mopping around the house for two weeks and he's driving his parents crazy.

They have tried sending him shopping dog walking car washing but nothing works he just comes back early play video games and loud music, now Shawn was in his and Mark's office working on some paperwork hunter send him when the door opened and his son stepped in , " daddy" he called.

Yes son" replaid Shawn.

Seth just sat on the couch and sighed.

You miss Finn has?" Shawn asked.

Yes so much dad and I don't know what to do" Seth said.

Why don't you call him?" Shawn asked.

No! I mean we talked last night and this morning after breakfast I don't want to seem desperate. Seth said.

Ohh! Sethie you really like this boy" Shawn said getting up to seat next to him on the couch he put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

Yeah but I just wanna take things slow you know after Rico I don't wanna rush anything but daddy he's different " Seth said.

How different ?" Shawn asked.

He's funny , sweet loving and he understands me you know and we have so much in common dad I think I'm falling in love" seth said blushing.

Shawn smiled and kissed his son's forehead then there you have it tell him how you feel before you loose him" he said.

No! Not yet I just want him to fall for me first don't wanna make same mistake twice" he said.

Good son but make it fast you know papa and I not getting any younger we want grand children " he said .

Seth laughed Dad relax okay it's only been a few weeks so you guys will have to wait" he said .

Shawn chuckled " but don't take too long " he said.

Later that night Seth was on the phone with his boyfriend ( not boyfriend) you guys should learn to mind your own business, so him and Finn have been talking for almost an hour.

I'm telling you I think Adam broke my back " Finn said causing Seth to laugh.

Damn that's bad I'm sorry " Seth said.

It's okay he couldn't stop apologizing poor kid hunter nearly bit his head off but it's all good now" Finn said chuckling.

Ohh! Man hunter should go easy on the boy he was just excited to be in the ring with the prince" Seth said.

Finn chuckled how was your day?" He asked.

They talked about each other's day and work and what they like and don't like favourite colours and movies.

Shawn and mark where in their bedroom talking well Shawn was talking mark was not listening, but one question got marks attention he put his book down and looked at Shawn with wide eyes and Shawn repeated the question.

Do you think it's too late to have a baby?" Shawn asked.

Michaels are you sure, I mean after what the doctor told us after Seth i don't think that's a good idea." Mark said.

I mean we getting old and Seth is leaving soon." .... 

Mark interrupted Shawn" not to soon" he said.

Honey it's gonna be quite in here without him atleast a little child would bring some joy " Shawn said.

Mark smiled and kissed Shawn's forehead Shawn was crying and it sadned him to see the love of his life cry. Mark lifted Shawn's head " maybe we could adopt or foster a child" mark suggested .

Shawn smiled i'd love that we should start looking tommorw " he said.

Mark kissed him and Shawn blushed i love you Michaels" he said.

Shawn blushed " I love you too baby" he said biting his lip.

Think you can be silent Mark whispered suductively in to Shawn's ear.

Shawn grabbed Mark's neck and kissed him hard and passionate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth takes care of Finn....
> 
> Thanks to my two favourite people LEGOLASION AND ROLLINS X BALOR for being the best of the best and for their loyalty thank you so much.

Junior wake up" mark called stepping inside his son's bedroom.

Seth looked at the time dad it's 05:00 come on." He groaned.

I don't care today is your father and I's anniversary so I have the whole evening planned I'm gonna need you to be invisible we good" Mark said causing Seth to nodded .

Whatever old man " he mumbled and went back to sleep.

Mark smiled as soon as he walked into the home gym and saw his husband shirtless and sweaty.

You doing things to me heartbreak kid" mark whispered hugging Shawn from behind. Shawn blushed and leaned in to the touch.

And you complete me the Deadman" he said seductively.

Mark kissed Shawn's neck and he moaned into the kiss.

Happy anniversary munchkin" he whispered into Shawn's ear.

Shawn felt a shiver down his back when Mark's crotch rubbed his butt.

Ohh! Mark I.. we better start training .... Mmm! Before breakfast Shawn moaned mark continued to suck on the spot on his neck he smiled when a dark mark appeared.

He kissed Shawn's lips " come on let's start on breakfast 

Shawn smiled and kissed him again" happy anniversary baby" he said and mark smiled and pulled Shawn inside to start breakfast.

It was around 7:15 when Seth arrived downstairs to the smell of bacon" mmm! It smells good in here" he said

Morning junior have some breakfast" Shawn said to his son.

Seth chuckled good morning parents and happy anniversary " he said looking at both his dads " so don't wait up for me tonight I'm talking my boy out" Seth said biting into his bacon.

Shawn smiled and mark too.

Seth arrived at Finn's door at exactly 20:00 he was a little early but that's what they agreed on Seth will pick Finn up at 20:00 after smelling his breath he knocked three times before the door could opened and he was shocked to the sight Infront of him.

Finn's nose was red from sneefing and he was dressed in a giraffe onesie " hei!" He said.

Finn smiled what's wrong?" Seth asked.

I think I have fever" he said.

How I mean we just spoke this morning and you where just fine" Seth said.

Finn Grinned sorry I had a sore throat but it got worse after I took a shower started getting cold " he explained and sneezed.

Ohh! Okay why don't you lie down and I will clean up here " Seth suggested putting a blanket over Finn who mumbled a thanks.

Seth kissed his forehead and started cleaning up, Finn smiled apologetically" I'm sorry I ruined our date" he said.

Seth smiled it's okay baby this is the best date and you just relax " he said to Finn who nodded and soon he was out .

Seth looked at him and smiled he looked so cute sleeping he cleaned Finn's apartment and made him vegetable soup.

Seth shook Finn awake and feed him the soup Finn eat five spoons and threw up all over Seth " with tears in his eyes he started apologising " Seth just wiped Finn's mouth and kissed him , he went into the kitchen and put the bowl in the sink and back to find Finn already sleeping , he carried him to the bedroom he put him to bed he changed Finn's smelly vomit cloeths and put him to bed.

Seth took off Finn's onesie and put on his own shirt on him and left the bedroom to go clean up vomit after cleaning he fell asleep on the couch.

He woke up in the middle of the night to sound of someone throwing up, Seth rushed into Finn's bedroom and found Finn face down in the toilet seat sweating with tears in his eyes.

Seth looked inside the toilet there was nothing in , Finn's stomach is empty he grabbed him putting him back in bed and put a warm damp cloth on his forehead.

Seth woke up the next morning and started preparing breakfast .

Finn arrived downstairs to a shirtless Seth in his kitchen he bit his lips and spoke " good morning " he said softly.

Seth smiled " good morning and how you feeling?" He asked.

Great thank you " Finn said.

Have a seat Seth said " I will give your shirt to housekeeping and have it back before you leave" Finn said.

Seth smiled it's okay you keep it I always have extra in the car so it's cool" he said.

Finn smiled thank you" he said and They sat down and enjoyed their breakfast.

It was late when Seth left he had to go home and pack for raw that night he stood by Finn's hotel room and smiled " thanks for the best date " he said.

Finn blushed " thank you I promise to make it up to you" he said.

Seth leaned over and kissed him hard he pulled back and rubbed his thump on Finn's lips" I will call you before I go to the ring " he promised Finn who nodded.

" You promise?" Finn Asked.

Seth smiled " I promise" he said.

Finn closed his door after they kissed one last time and seth left.

He shut the door after the elevator doors closed .

He smelled Seth's shirt and blushed beet red Finn could not believe this no guy has ever done that for him he was starting to wonder how long will he keep this secret he really needs to talk to Shawn he's falling madly in love , he was in love but now he's deeply in love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this I really enjoyed writing it... thanks! Thanks.

Seth arrived late at the Monday night Raw taping because of the message he got from Finn it was weighing heavily on him he didn't want to leave his hotel room he kept going back to the message and he just felt depressed.

But soon he had to get up and go to work so he did just that he got up and went to work he arrived in his lockeroom to find buddy Murphy already inside waiting for him.

Good morning man" said Murphy.

Is it .. is it a good morning?" He asked buddy who just smiled and said " yes it is man come on" Seth just pushed him aside and started getting ready for their tag team Match with Mysterio and Aliester.

Rollins you're on in ten " he said.

Seth just waved him off" are you okay man ?" He asked.

If I needed to discuss my life I would broadcast it right?" Seth snapped.

I'm.. I'm sorry " he said and left.

Buddy just looked at his friend and colleague and just shook his head something was not right. Clearly Seth is not himself first he arrives late and now this, he thought.

After the match Seth went straight to his lockeroom grabbed his stuff and left without saying anything to anyone he kept ignoring the call from Mr MacMahon he knew it was about his behaviour since that was not scripted he knows he went to far but right now he doesn't care they can suspend him his life is over anyway. He climbed in his car and drove to the airport he was going home.

Shawn was watching raw with hunter in hunters office when they saw Seth's state.

Hunter frowned and looked at Shawn " is everything okay?" He asked.

Shawn shook his head " I don't know hunter and there goes my ear" he said as his phone started ringing and it was Vince.

" It's Vince" he said to hunter who gave him a heads up.

Hello Vince" said Shawn.

Michaels I don't know what is going on with your family but it's affecting your son and his being stupid" yelled Vince.

I will talk to him sir " he said and Vince hang up before he could say goodbye.

Shawn left hunters office and went into the hallway and called" balor he called can we talk?" He asked.

Was not in the hall way with other superstars.

Where is balor?" Shawn asked.

Uhm.. he left with Cole a while ago" one the females said.

Where were they heading ?" Shawn asked.

I don't know try Coles lockeroom" she said.

Shawn left to look for Finn.

Balor why are we in the broom closet?" Asked Adam.

I need to talk to you " he said.

Okay I'm listening" said Cole.

You have to promise not to tell anyone" said Finn.

I promise " said Cole with a raised eyebrow.

I think I'm pregnant" Finn blarted.

WHAT?" HOW?" Asked Cole.

After we went out to watch the sunset we went over to my place and that's like five weeks ago" Finn said.

Finn are you sure ?" He asked.

I don't know I four pregnancy tests and their all posivite but the woman at the drug store said they not always hundred percent" Finn said on the verge of tears.

Adam pulled him close and gave him hug ohh! Finn have you told him?" He asked.

Finn shook his head " no" .

What then that behaviour tonight what was that all about?" Asked Cole.

He handed his phone to Cole who gasped Finn man that's cruel" he said after reading the text.

FINN TO SETH 

04:17 am

... I'm sorry I can't do this anymore it has been nice but I don't feel right lieying to to you I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you this is going to hurt me more than it hurts you please I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me please understand that I can't say anymore. Ask you dad he knows the truth I'm sorry.

Cole read the text again " Finn that's just cruel Cole said after reading the text again and handed the phone back to finn.

The door opened and it was a ganitor and a very furious Shawn. Finn stepped out and Adam petted him on the back and left.

Finn bit his lip and looked at Shawn who had his eyebrows raised.

My son was fine last night when we spoke and this morning he was not answering his phone and now he went out of character and did something stupid" Shawn said.

I'm sorry Shawn I can't do it anymore all this lies I just can't our relationship is built on lies and I can't do that to the man I love " Finn said and left.

Shawn sighed and called his pilot to get ready to fly.

Shawn arrived home to find mark sitting in the lounge with a crying Seth on his lap.mark looked up and saw Shawn and gave a weak smile.

Shawn sat next to his husband and son " honey is everything okay?" He asked.

Seth looked at him Finn dumped me via text and you know what's the funny part he said you would know the truth" Seth said.

Shawn sighed " honey how would I know" he said.

Michaels tell the boy the truth" mark said.

Honey I did it for your own good and I did not think that you two would fall in love " said Shawn.

What ?" Seth Asked.

I asked Finn to pretend to date you so you would move out I did it all for you" Shawn said.

Seth got up and stood Infront of his dads" do you hate me that much ?" He asked.

And they did not answer so he just sat back down.

Honey I think you need to call him " said Shawn.

He won't answer my calls dad" he said.

Call Bayley she might know something" Shawn suggested.

Seth took out his phone and called Bayley who told him that Finn was at her place but he left a minute ago for the airport. Seth thanked her and hang up.

She said Finn left for the airport about an hour ago" he said putting his phone down.

So you going to something about it or you going to seat here and fell guilty about yourself?" Asked Shawn.

Seth grabbed his phone and kept trying to call Finn who was still not answering.

He looked at his parents we going to talk about this when I get back" he said grabbing his keys and wallet.

Don't look at me like that " he said to his husband who was looking at him with the I told you so look.

Seth arrived at the airport and tried Finn's phone again it just rang he ran to the both and asked if any flight to Ireland has left the woman told him it left an hour ago and it was the last one.

Seth walked back to the bench he sat down and shut his eyes to stop the tears that where threatening to fall.

He heard a familiar voice thank a lady and grabbed a Snickers .

It's okay honey that's what pregnancy does to you and congratulations " she said and Finn was just speechless how did she know it's still new" he thought and thanked her.

Seth knew that voice he's heart started to beat faster than normal it was Finn that voice belonged to finn.

He rushed over to him and as soon as Finn saw him he walked Fast " Seth grabbed his arm before he could go far.

We need to talk " he said.

I thought I told you ask your dad" Finn said.

No! I want to hear it from you my dad told me his side of the story now it's your turn" Seth said.

Finn sniffed.

Please " Seth begged.

I didn't mean to fall in love with you Seth and I'm sorry but I can't do it " Finn said.

Seth snapped" bull shit balor what the hell is going on?" He was trying not to be angry.

I am ... When it comes to love my luck ran out and I have been hurt so many times and I'm not going to get myself hurt again I'm soy" Finn explained.

You do realise that all of that was just load of crap right, we got along fine and...

I know okay I know and it was the best moments of my life" said Finn.

Don't you wanna feel like that everyday like you're loved don't you wanna feel happy Finn ?" Seth Asked.

Finn just stared at him without saying a word.

Tell me you don't love me" Seth said.

Finn breathed hard and wiped his tears.

You can't say it can you because you don't hate me you're just scared that's why you're running away isn't it " Seth asked.

I'm not running away I'm just visiting my family " Finn said.

No! You're running away because you're scared he moved closer to Finn who was shaking like a leaf Seth grabbed Finn's hands and pulled him close he kissed his lips and put their foreheads together and Finn just cried and chuckled.

Tell him about the baby honey" the old lady said.

Seth's eyes went wide " what is she talking about ?" She asked.

Yeah! I'm pregnant Seth did the maths and he smiled I'm gonna be a dad I'm going to be a dad " he said taking Finn's laggage.

They arrived at Seth's parent's house to find mark and Shawn watching tv Seth opened the door.

Shawn smiled when he saw Finn " Balor it's good to see you. He said.

Finn blushed Shawn Mr Calloway" he greeted.

Mark gave him a nod.

Seth smiled we have news" Seth said.

We pregnant " Seth announced.

Shawn's jaw dropped." You mean we going to grandparents?" Shawn asked with excitement in his eyes.

Yes! You guys are going to be grandparents" Seth told his parents.

Mark walked over and hugged Finn and whispered congratulations. Finn smiled and thanked the Deadman.

Ohh! My god mark we gonna be grandparents "Shawn was so happy " ohh my this is better than winning the world tittle " he said all excited.

They all laughed at Shawn's enthusiasm and mark invited Finn to sleep over.

Finn was instructed to seat while Seth carried things upstairs to his bedroom. It seems like they not going anywhere for nine months...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shawn and mark are very excited...

**Author's Note:**

> Love is fun if the feeling is mutual..


End file.
